Apa Susahnya Mengatakan Cinta?
by Mizuki Rae Shichi
Summary: Sudah lama Sasuke dan Naruto bersama sebagai seorang sahabat dekat. Keduanya merasakan hal yang sama yaitu ketertarikan. Namun tidak ada yang mau mengambil langkah untuk mengklaim. Bagaimana nasib mereka? "Betapa bodohnya aku yang menunggu seseorang yang tidak peka-peka hingga sekarang! Apakah sinyalku kurang banyak atau memang hatinya terhalang baja?"-SASUNARU


Title : Apa Susahnya Mengatakan Cinta

Paring : SasuNaru

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Dan fict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Summary : Sudah lama Sasuke dan Naruto bersama sebagai seorang sahabat dekat. Keduanya merasakan hal yang sama yaitu ketertarikan. Namun tidak ada yang mau mengambil langkah untuk mengklaim. Terus bersama dalam hubungan _friend zone_ hingga banyak orang lain yang mengganggu. Bagaimana nasib mereka? "Betapa bodohnya aku yang menunggu seseorang yang tidak peka-peka hingga sekarang! Apakah sinyalku kurang banyak atau memang hatinya terhalang baja?"

Genre : Romance—Drama

ONESHOT

Warning : Berisi unsur Shounen-ai alias BL #tentusaja#, gaje, dll. **KALAU TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM OK?**

* * *

GADIS bersurai sewarna bunga sakura itu hanya menumpuk kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan dagu di atas meja kayu tunggal. Sementara iris zamrud melirik ke arah dua orang pemuda yang kini terlihat sedang bersaing dengan ketat. Dua orang yang sangat kontras namun saling melengkapi. Bagai _yin_ dan _yang_. Bagai siang dan malam. Walaupun begitu mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan. Karena mereka terikat oleh benang merah yang tidak disadari oleh masing-masing.

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah si Gadis ketika melihat dua orang pemuda itu kini sedang berebut sebuah kertas.

"Seperti anak kecil. Menggemaskan sekali." Gumam si Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu, sembari terkikik pelan.

Tentu saja yang Sakura perhatikan saat ini adalah kedua pemuda populer di sekolah. Yang satu populer karena keunggulan dalam paras, intelektual, dan derajat. Dan lainnya populer berkat sensasi, nilai yang selalu berada di daftar terbawah, dan tekad baja. Kedua pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto.

" _Ne_ , Sakura- _chan_! Bagaimana menurutmu?! Tentu saja gambarku yang paling bagus 'kan?!"

Naruto meluncur ke arah Sakura dengan menunjukan sebuah kertas yang kini berisi sebuah sketsa geometri—materi seni rupa tadi siang. Jam sekolah sudah berlalu sejak tadi dan sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Hanya mereka bertiga dan beberapa murid yang masih berkeperluan seperti kegiatan klub. Ketiga murid dari Konoha High School itu memang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di sekolah.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis dan melipat kedua tangan di dada, "Tentu saja lebih bagus buatan Sasuke- _kun_!" ujarnya, berakting acuh tidak acuh.

"Eh?" pekik Naruto, kecewa. Melirik ke arah kertas di tangannya dengan sendu dan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Lihat? Aku memang selalu unggul darimu, _Dobe_!" ejek Sasuke, sembari bertolak pinggang.

"Apa katamu?!" jerit Naruto, tidak terima.

Kedua pemuda itu kembali bertengkar—lebih tepatnya adu mulut. Dan bukannya melerai, Sakura justru terkikik geli. Ia sangat senang bila melihat kedua pemuda itu sangat akrab. Entahlah, rasanya Sakura merasakan kehangatan bila mereka berdua bersatu. Mungkin ini terlihat aneh mengingat keduanya adalah laki-laki. Namun bagi Sakura, itu tidak masalah. Karena kenyataannya, bila salah satu dari mereka tidak hadir, maka yang lainnya akan secara reflek mencari. Sebagai contoh saat Sasuke sakit typus selama beberapa hari, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung ikut tidak hadir di sekolah dan meluncur ke kediaman Uchiha. Atau sebaliknya.

" _Teme_! Sakura- _chan_ itu hanya milikku! Kau tidak boleh merebutnya! Kau itu 'kan tampan, cukup pilih yang lainnya gampang 'kan?!" terdengar jeritan Naruto yang melengking di kelas yang hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Oh? Jadi Kau mengaku kalah dariku?" balas Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang?!"

"Tadi Kau bilang, "Kau itu tampan"! Dengan begitu, Kau mengakui bahwa aku ini satu langkah di depanmu!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku!"

Walau kedua pemuda itu terlihat sangat akrab sekarang, ada yang sangat mengganggu Sakura. Ah, hati laki-laki memang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Sasuke dan Naruto, keduanya sangat terlihat saling menyukai. Namun tiada dari mereka yang mengambil kesempatan untuk mengklaim. Akibatnya terlalu banyak pengganggu yang datang. Sasuke memiliki paras elok, terlalu banyak yang rela berlutut—termasuk Sakura yang dulu. Dan Naruto yang memiliki—kalau Sakura bilang mungkin _inner beauty_ , menarik banyak perhatian perempuan bahkan laki-laki lain.

"Naruto? Ayo pergi!"

Seperti sekarang.

"Ah, Sai!" pekik Naruto, reflek menoleh ke ambang pintu di mana seseorang berkulit pucat dan memiliki mata seperti Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan senyum seperti biasa, "Sudah selesai dengan kegiatan klub senimu, ya?" tanya Naruto, sembari berlari ke arah si Pemuda Murah Senyum.

"Umm, begitulah." Jawab Danzou Sai, menyetujui, "Kau tahu, tadi aku melukismu sebagai objekku kali ini!" ujarnya, sembari menunjukan sebuah kanvas yang berisi sebuah lukisan yang sangat indah. Pada kanvas itu hanya bagian tubuh bagian perut ke atas saja. Di situ terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri di padang bunga dengan tubuh menyamping dan kepala yang menoleh ke arah setiap orang yang memandang lukisan itu. Surai pirang yang seolah seperti tertiup angin, senyuman lembut, dan kedua iris mata biru safir yang memandang dengan lurus—benar-benar seperti aslinya. Belum lagi pewarnaan cat air yang digunakan benar-benar tidak sembarangan.

"Ini mahakarya yang hebat!" ujar Naruto, terkagum-kagum dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sai tersenyum, "Sebenarnya mahakarya hebat yang asli itu ada di hadapanku."

Entah Naruto yang tidak peka atau terlalu bodoh, ia hanya mengerjapkan kedua mata sembari memiringkan kepala. Sementara Sasuke melirik sinis dan mendengus kesal.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawah dengan perasaan khawatir tingkat zenit. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Sasuke sekarang. Pasti pemuda itu kini sedang dilanda cemburu berat. Atmosfir di sini sangat buruk. Sasuke memang selalu begini bila Naruto didekati laki-laki lain. Masalahnya adalah terletak pada setiap lelaki lain yang datang. Mereka seperti menaruh pandangan yang lain pada Naruto. Seolah ingin melahap Naruto, mengklaim Naruto, dan memperlakukan Naruto sesuka mereka. Karena Naruto itu terlalu naif. Seolah seperti mentari di padang bersalju. Atau oase di tengah gurun pasir.

Sai melingkarkan tangan di pundak Naruto—Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangan, "Ayo cepat!" Ajak Sai.

"Naruto pulang bersamaku! Lagipula jalan rumahmu berlawanan dengan rumahnya." Cegah Sasuke.

"Naruto dan aku hendak ke toko buku." Jelas Sai.

"Hee? Si _Dobe_ itu tidak bisa membaca!" ejek Sasuke.

"Apa Kau bilang?!" jerit Naruto, "Begini-begini aku suka buku, tahu!"

"Ah, yang Kau maksud itu adalah _manga_ atau Icha-icha Paradise 'kan?" semprot Sasuke, semakin menjadi-jadi. Seolah ingin menahan Naruto lebih lama.

Sai terkikik dengan senyum palsunya, "Sudah, sudah, ayo Naruto!" ajaknya, kembali merapatkan diri.

"Tunggu sebentar," Naruto menoleh ke arah dua sahabatnya dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa, "aku pulang dulu, ya! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Sakura tersenyum getir sembari melambaikan tangan dengan sungkan, "Umm, sampai besok!"

Sasuke hanya menjawab melalui pandangan dingin.

Sai mengeratkan rangkulannya. Seolah dari sini terlihat bahwa Sai sedang mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Kurang ajar!" geram Sasuke.

Senyum getir di wajah Sakura belum menghilang, "Kau masih mau begini?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah tidak bersahabat, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura mendengus, "Kalau begini terus, dia akan direbut orang lain lho." Katanya, dengan nada yang sangat khawatir, "Bahkan kudengar, ketua OSIS dari Suna High School juga menyukainya—dia begitu terus terang."

"Huh? Sejak kapan Gaara menyukai Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, mulai tertarik.

"Yah, seperti yang Kau ketahui itu terjadi saat sekolah kita dan Suna mengadakan olimpiade gabungan. Ingatlah bagaimana semangat Naruto saat itu. Naruto menantang Gaara—yang padahal adalah panitia olimpiade. Itu membuat Shikamaru—ketua OSIS kita harus meminta maaf pada sekolah Suna akibat kelakuan Naruto. Namun dari situlah rasa tertarik Gaara muncul." Kepala Sakura menunduk lirih, "Gaara yang sebenarnya orang yang kesepian, tertarik pada matahari—Naruto. Kudengar dari Temari, rasa tertarik Gaara semakin menjadi-jadi dan mengganggu reputasinya sebagai ketua OSIS. Hingga akhirnya Temari menyarankan agar Gaara menembak Naruto minggu depan. Dan Gaara setuju."

Kedua mata sekelam oniks milik Sasuke mengerjap penuh kaget.

Sakura mengernyit prihatin, "Maaf aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Karena aku tidak tahu perasaanmu pada Naruto. Kalau saja Kau itu mau me..."

Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar, "Hee? Siapa yang peduli dengan si _Dobe_ itu?! Itu adalah haknya. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, kok."

Kedua mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Air bening sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata, "Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Namun saat di ambang pintu kedua langkahnya berhenti, "Tolong katakan pada Naruto, selamat karena dapat menaklukan hati sedingin Gaara. Heh, aku merasa dia seperti murahan sekali. Terlalu banyak yang ingin memilikinya dan dia terlalu naif. Cih!"

Air mata Sakura benar-benar mengalir. Dan Sasuke benar-benar pergi.

"Andai Kau tahu bahwa Naruto selalu menunggumu, Sasuke- _kun_!"

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang lesu Sakura terus berjalan di trotoar kota yang mulai dipenuhi lampu-lampu yang menyala. Matanya masih terasa perih karena menangis. Melewati pertokoan yang sudah dihiasi pernak-pernik natal seperti ini untungnya dapat sedikit mengobati. Sakura membuka ponselnya yang mirip seperti wadah bedak. Sekarang baru tanggal 18 Desember, namun semarak natal sudah datang saja di berbagai sudut. Ah, namun tidak untuk salah satu _konbini_ yang Sakura lewati. Dan... sesosok pemuda yang sangat Sakura kenal tengah asyik menikmati se- _cup_ _ramen_ di dalam _konbini_ tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Cepat-cepat Sakura memasuki _konbini_ tersebut dan duduk di samping si Pemuda Pirang. Siapa sangka bahwa si Pirang justru tersedak karena kaget.

" _Uhuk_! Sakura- _chan_?! Mengagetkan saja!" protes Naruto, sembari menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Sakura terkikik geli, " _Tehee_ maaf, maaf!"

"Omong-omong ada apa? Tumben Kau menghampiriku?" tanya Naruto, sembari menyeruput mie yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Dan akibat itu, ia harus rela membuang napas dari mulut untuk mendinginkan itu.

Air wajah Sakura berubah lirih, "Bukan apa-apa, kok. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Aku justru senang." Ujar Naruto, dengan mulut yang masih terdapat mie panas.

Dengan nada yang ragu, Sakura menggerakan bibir, "Bagaimana... kalau yang datang adalah Sasuke- _kun_?"

Naruto bergeming. Air wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Seketika ia tidak nafsu makan lagi.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Sakura, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa meyakinkannya."

Pandangan Naruto menerawang ke arah jalanan kota yang ramai, "Apa reaksinya saat mengetahui Gaara akan menembakku?" tanyanya, dengan tanpa penekanan. Sangat ringan bagai pasrah dengan takdir.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawah sebelum menjawab, "Dia... dia tidak peduli."

Sebotol air mineral meluncur ke kerongkongan Naruto dalam beberapa detik, seolah lebih memilih sakit karena air mineral ketimbang oleh Sasuke. Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu bergumam pelan, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin jodohku bukanlah dia. Akan kucoba dengan Gaara besok."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut melihat senyum palsu di wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu... seperti sedang menahan sakit yang mendalam. Dengan nada yang parau, Sakura berseru, "Tapi... Kau tidak mencintai Gaara! Jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Tenanglah, Sakura- _chan_. Sasuke bukanlah yang satu-satunya di dunia ini."

Lagi-lagi Sakura menangis kesengukan, "Maafkan aku... _hiks_!"

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto panik. Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Oii Sakura- _chan_! Jangan menangis! Aduh! Jangan menangis!" hiburnya, dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai cepat.

Sakura menutup wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata, "Maafkan aku, Naruto!" tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi karena merasa sangat bersalah. Bersalah karena tidak bisa memancing Sasuke dan bersalah karena orang-orang di sini mengira bahwa Naruto telah menyakiti dirinya.

"Iya oke aku maafkan! Tapi jangan menangis! Huwaaa! Kumohon!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan Naruto, tiba. Gaara datang dengan mobil mewah ke Konoha High School saat jam pulang. Walau beberapa kali Sakura mencegah Naruto untuk turun dan menemui anak presiden Suna itu, si Pirang justru tetap pada pendiriannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sakura hanya mampu menjadi saksi atas peristiwa tersebut. Ia melihat dengan mata dan kepala sendiri bagaimana Gaara berlutut di hadapan Naruto dengan sebuket mawar merah cantik. Lalu bagaimana Naruto menyetujui itu semua. Riuh girang dari audien meledak saat Gaara mencium Naruto membuat semuanya seolah sangat ironis. Sakura melihat sendiri, bila Gaara memejamkan mata menikmati sesi ciuman, tidak dengan Naruto. Kedua mata biru safir itu membuka dengan pandangan dingin.

Tanpa semua sadari sepasang oniks mengamati dengan pandangan penuh amarah. Hingga sebuah meja pun jadi korban.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah menuju rumah dengan atmosfir yang tidak bersahabat. Mungkin dirinya harus memakai stiker "awas anjing ganas", agar tidak ada orang lain yang mengganggu acara pendinginannya. Namun rupanya, acara tersebut justru semakin panas saat melihat sebuah mobil mewah berplat Negara Suna terparkir di depan rumah seseorang yang ia sukai. Beberapa _bodyguard_ juga berdiri layaknya patung berbahaya di ambang gerbang rumah berlabel "Namikaze" itu. Sasuke yang kesal sampai menendang pintu untuk memasuki rumah.

Oke, Sasuke hanya perlu meredam gemuruh amarah di dadanya. Ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur sembari memandang langit-langit kamar. Jika begini, justru pikiran-pikiran kurang ajar yang akan datang. Pikiran kurang ajar tentang bocah bernama Namikaze Naruto—sahabat sejati sejak kecil yang terancam akan dihapus dari daftar pertemanan. Sasuke dan Naruto memang sudah akrab bahkan saat mereka bayi. Selain karena mereka tetanggaan, orang tua mereka juga mengganggap masing-masing adalah saudara. Ah, biasanya Sasuke dan Naruto saling mengobrol lewat jendela kamar atau nekat saling menyebrang. Omong-omong soal jendela, Sasuke jadi tertarik dengan aktivitas sosok yang ia panggil _Dobe_ itu hari ini. Ya, inilah yang paling ia suka. Memonitori sang sahabat dengan curi-curi.

Namun, kali ini bukan aktivitas yang sesuai dengan keinginan Sasuke. Justru membuat Sasuke ingin menyebrang dan menghancurkan apa yang ada di sana.

Terlihat di sana Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan Gaara. Namun sepertinya Gaara memaksa mencium Naruto hingga menghimpit ke tembok. Si Pirang tampak terus meronta dan menangkis tangan si Surai Merah yang hendak melucuti pakaian. Usaha tersebut sepertinya membuahkan hasil. Gaara menyerah. Mereka kini sedang berbincang. Setelah itu Gaara berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut diikuti Naruto.

Kedua mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca. Frustasi, ia hanya bisa berteriak di atas meja belajar sembari mengacak rambut. Sakura benar. Mungkin Sasuke memang mencintai Naruto. Dan dengan bodohnya, selama ini ia selalu bersikap steptis. Ia yang selalu menggunakan label bahwa "aku bukan homoseksual!". Ia yang diam-diam selalu memperhatikan semua aktivitas Naruto dari jendela kamar. Ia... yang selalu benci jika Naruto didekati orang lain.

.

.

.

Kedua mata Sasuke membuka di tengah kegelapan. Ah, rupanya ia tertidur hingga malam. Dan suara bel rumahlah yang mengganggu mimpi indah. Samar-samar Sasuke melihat sekarang adalah jam tujuh malam. Dengan decak sebal karena suara bel tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi, Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dan menuruni tangga untuk mencapai pintu utama. Dan saat pintu terbuka...

"Selamat malam, _Teme_! Huh lama sekali. Aku lelah tujuh kali menekan bel!"

Seseorang yang tidak ingin Sasuke lihat untuk sementara.

Dengan memasang tampang dingin seperti biasa, Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Dingin sekali Kau! Dan betapa tidak sopannya saat menyambut tamu." Sindir sosok itu, tentu saja Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus, "Biasanya Kau seenaknya datang dan pergi tanpa salam ke rumah ini. Apa yang merasukimu hingga menjadi sopan? Hee?"

"Mungkin... aku sedang belajar."

Kedua mata Sasuke mengerjap heran.

Air wajah Naruto yang semula lirih, berubah menjadi cerah, "O iya! Aku sampai lupa! Aku ke sini untuk mengantar ini!" ujarnya, sembari menunjukan setoples kukis bertabur kismis, "Tadi Gaara berkunjung ke rumah dan membawa terlalu banyak makanan dan _Kaa-chan_ bilang, aku harus membagi-bagikan ini pada para tetangga termasuk ke sini."

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku tidak suka manis."

"Aku tidak berkata ini untukmu! Ini untuk Mikoto _Ba-chan_ atau Fugaku _Ji-chan_ atau Itachi _Ni-chan_! Omong-omong mereka di mana?"

"Entahlah. Aku ketiduran."

"Pantas saja Kau bau apek!" ejek Naruto.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak membalas. Pandangannya hanya tertuju oleh bibir Naruto yang membengkak dan sedikit berdarah, "Gaara—seberapa ganas dia menciummu hingga Kau terluka begitu?"

Naruto tersentak kaget dan reflek menutupi area bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia mengerling ke kanan dengan lirih, "Dia tidak menyakitiku. Aku saja yang terlalu banyak gerak."

Tanpa kata Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto dan menutup pintu rumah. Ia membawa si Pirang—yang kini berontak, ke kamar lalu menghempaskannya ke kasur.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan, _Teme_?! Aku masih harus membagikan kue!" protes Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil kotak P3K di lemari kamar. Masih dengan bergeming, ia mengobati luka Naruto dengan sangat lembut.

"S-Sasuke?" pekik Naruto, perlahan wajahnya memanas karena jarak di antara keduanya sangat tipis.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke lalu menatap Naruto dengan lurus. Masih dengan tanpa kata.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, gugup.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke, lebih mirip seperti menginterogasi.

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto, balik.

"Jelaskan kenapa Kau harus bertingkah sopan sekarang?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertingkah sopan?! Kau tidak suka?! Jangan-jangan Kau lebih suka dengan karakter burukku agar Kau dengan mudah mengolok-olokku! Maaf saja, tapi aku pun bisa menjadi dewasa! Ada kalanya aku harus hidup seorang diri."

Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga terjerembab ke kasur. Ia mengunci kedua tangan si Pirang di atas kepala, "Aku tidak membutuhkan alasan palsumu, Naruto! Jawab dengan jujur!"

"Sakit, _Teme_! Sakit!"

"Jawablah!" paksa Sasuke. Tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya ia mendaratkan bibir pada bibir si Pirang. Menghisap bibir tersebut dengan ganas hingga si Pirang mengalirkan air mata karena kesakitan. Sasuke lalu menghentikan hisapannya, namun bibirnya masih menempel pada Naruto—seolah mengingatkan bahwa ia masih mengintimidasi.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Gaara dalam waktu dekat." Lirih Naruto, dengan bibir yang masih bertabrakan dengan bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Cengkramannya melonggar dan membiarkan Naruto duduk di atas kasur, "Secepat itu?"

Naruto menundukan kepala, "Sebelumnya bahkan Gaara berencana untuk menikahiku. Untunglah _Tou-chan_ sempat menasehatinya."

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, Sasuke bergerak menuju jendela yang menampilkan suasana malam dengan bintang-bintang yang elok, "Dan Kau tidak menolaknya sama sekali?"

Dengusan meluncur di bibir Naruto, "Sejak kapan Kau jadi peduli?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau tidak suka, kenapa menerima?!"

"Siapa yang bodoh di sini?! Kau atau aku?! Dan setelah semua ini, Kau menyalahkanku?" sembur Naruto, "Betapa bodohnya aku yang menunggu seseorang yang tidak peka-peka hingga sekarang! Apakah sinyalku kurang banyak atau memang hatinya terhalang baja?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku terus mengejarmu? Sementara Kau sendiri selalu memandang ke depan." Tambah Naruto.

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi sangat hening. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara,

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Kau tidak melangkah duluan?"

Naruto mendengus, "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Selama ini aku selalu melakukan penelitian. Dan dari hasil yang kudapat, Kau tidak tertarik padaku. Jadi untuk apa aku mengambil langkah, bila Kau sendiri begitu? Dengan aku lari pada Gaara, mungkin rasa sakit ini akan hilang perlahan-lahan."

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Biar aku yang melangkah duluan!" teriak Sasuke, mengalahkan suara Naruto. Keduanya sempat bergeming hingga Naruto mendengus lagi,

"Terlambat. Ke mana saja Kau selama ini? Bahkan bangku tempatku menunggumu saja sudah tidak ada." Lirih Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyediakan bangku untukmu! Duduk di sampingmu selamanya!"

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak.

"Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku!" bisik Sasuke, sembari membelai sisi wajah Naruto. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Mengeksplor dan tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Hingga Naruto bergumam dengan suara yang parau, "Lalu ucapkanlah!"

Kedua mata Sasuke mengerjap.

Sebuah senyuman lemah muncul di wajah Naruto, "Tunggu apa lagi? Ucapkanlah sebelum kedua kakiku melangkah meninggalkan bangku itu!"

Detik berikutnya Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan membelai surai pirang di hadapannya, "Aku... aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Naruto! Dan aku mohon untuk selalu di sisiku selamanya!"

Naruto balas membelai lembut surai hitam milik Sasuke, "Tentu! Aku juga mencintaimu! Sejak kita pertama kali dipertemukan, hingga kini, dan hingga maut memisahkan."

Dan mereka pun berciuman dengan penuh kehangatan. Berpelukan seolah mereka adalah bagian-bagian puzzle yang terpisah.

.

.

.

Acara pertunangan Naruto dibatalkan. Bahkan hubungan Naruto dan Gaara pun kandas. Awalnya si Surai Merah tidak menerima, namun melihat sesosok Sasuke di sebelah Naruto yang terlihat seperti "berani melangkah kakimu patah", mau tidak mau harus rela.

Hubungan tersebut juga tentu mendapat lampu hijau dari orang tua masing-masing. Karena sebenarnya inilah mimpi orang tua Sasuke dan Naruto. _Well_ , bahkan mereka sudah merencanakan tanggal pernikahan setelah anak mereka lulus.

Namun dari itu semua membuat Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat posesif. Beberapa lelaki atau perempuan merasa sangat ketakutan bila mendekati Naruto—karena Sasuke akan berada di sana dengan sifat _yandere_ -nya. Naruto selalu protes, namun di sisi lain ia bahagia.

.

.

.

Jarum pendek jam sudah menunjuk ke angka lima. Hari sudah semakin dingin, namun tidak menggoyahkan sesosok gadis dan dua orang pemuda untuk tetap tinggal di sekolah. Menghabiskan hari. Gadis bersurai sewarna bunga sakura itu hanya menumpuk kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan dagu di atas meja kayu tunggal. Sementara iris zamrud melirik ke arah dua orang pemuda yang kini terlihat sedang bersaing dengan ketat. Dua orang yang sangat kontras namun saling melengkapi. Bagai _yin_ dan _yang_. Bagai siang dan malam. Walaupun begitu mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan. Karena mereka kini sudah menyadari bahwa mereka terikat oleh benang merah.

" _Ne_ , Sakura- _chan_! Bagaimana menurutmu?! Tentu saja gambarku yang paling bagus 'kan?!"

Naruto meluncur ke arah Sakura dengan menunjukan sebuah kertas yang kini berisi sebuah sketsa geometri. Rasanya ini seperti deja vu.

Sakura terkikik lalu menjawab, "Yang paling bagus menurutku adalah... hubungan kalian."

"Eh? Kau ini tidak nyambung sekali, Sakura- _chan_!" protes Naruto.

Walau hubungan kalian juga tidak nyambung. Kalian selalu kontras. Namun dari kekontrasan tersebutlah yang membuat hubungan kalian kaya rasa.

* * *

END

Huwaaaa keliatannya pasaran banget ide saya TwT tapi entahlah... tangan saya gerak sendiri pas ngeliat Naruto Shippuden di mana Gaara pengin banget ngelindungin Naruto kyaaaaa~ diriku doki-doki

Okelah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya :D saya menunggu untuk komentar anda :)

Mizuki Rae Sichi

14 Juni 2015


End file.
